Big Mistake
by Phips and Filly
Summary: Maybe James would have been better off had he considered the consequences of snogging Bellatrix earlier on. Although, that's what he has Sirius for.


**Lets see, so Filly (Prongsie) and I were talking about HP couples, outrageous ones. This one came up, and she said she could see it happening. I was completely shocked and tried to convince her otherwise. And this is what came out of it...**

* * *

"Prongs, what the hell were you thinking? This has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done! It-It's worse than your thing with Evans!"

Sirius was frenzied as he followed his best friend down the hallway. But James just chuckled and strolled on ahead. "What?" he asked innocently. He knew damn well what it was, of course. But it seemed he wanted to take getting a rise out of his friend for all it was worth.

"You KISSED Bellatrix!" Sirius exclaimed, making an exasperated gesture at the exceptionally repulsive thought. "Are you not seeing the problem here!"

"Are you jeeeaaallous?" James retorted, making the 'kissy-face' with amusement. "Here, lemme make it better." He grabbed Sirius and brought him close, making embarrassingly loud noises.

Sirius pushed away. Sometimes his best friend was impossible. Impossibly gross too. "You've already scarred me for life once today. Have we not just established the last person you touched?"

James smiled casually and shrugged, "I really don't see what the big deal is. I've dated worse."

"No, you haven't." Sirius argued. "She's an ugly, homicidal maniac, nine years older than you, and RELATED TO ME!" He ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of more reasons. James decided to get in his point first.

"Actually, she's pretty cute." _In a dark, sort of messed up way_ he added, but didn't say out loud. "And you didn't have a problem when I dated Andromeda."

"Cute? Bellatrix! I think you need new glasses." His face couldn't possibly look more appalled. "And Andromeda doesn't try to kill us on a regular basis!"

"Hmmm. True, true." James smirked. "You know I like a good challenge."

"Dating a Death Eater!"

"Maybe I should date old Moldy-wort himself..."

_James is high_, his friend decided. It was the only possible explanation. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Cause its funny."

Sirius snorted, "You have a death wish Prongs. More than I do!"

The shorter boy slung an arm around the other's shoulders. "Honestly mate, what's your big problem with it? It'll be over soon anyway." The ladies man rarely lasted more than three days. A full week was cause for celebration. He wasn't in love with the girl after all.

"It's Bellatrix, James, Bellatrix Black. My cousin. A homicidal maniac. And you just snogged her." He was going to puke if he had to think about that one more time.

"And what a good snog it was!" James smiled. In all honesty, it was a terrible kiss. Sloppy and awkward, it felt like she was trying to eat his face off. But he knew it would get a rise out of Padfoot.

And it did. It took all his self control not to hit his surrogate brother. Not to mention putting off being sick at least until they got to the common room. "You're delusional." he shook his head. "End it. Now."

"You're coming with me then." James grabbed him and turned toward the Syltherin corridors.

"Oh why?" Sirius complained, pulling out of James' grip as he suddenly didn't like the idea so much, his own or not. "I don't get what she sees in you, but she'll try to kill me!"

"I'm a gentleman, and would like to save the lady the trouble. If that's what helps her get over me, then who am I to deny her?"

"A person who'd like a living best friend, that's who!"

"Well if you join me, then I'll still be living." James looked slightly more wary now, still avoiding the subject, but maybe just getting it.

_Good for you_, Sirius thought, before offering a new idea. "How about she breaks up with you then?"

"What person in their right mind would break up with me once they got a taste?"

"Bellatrix is not in the right mind," he felt the need to inform, suddenly back to the fact that James was dating her. He rolled his eyes. "And take an ego check, will you."

James ignored the last part, his brain already thinking. "So all we'll need is an evil plot?"

"Oh now I know you've been spending too much time with her," he crossed his arms. "I'm not getting involved with this."

"When have you ever been against evil plots against your family members?"

"When you started DATING one!"

"Oh pleeeaaasse Padfoot!" Potter begged, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands together over his best friend's.

He felt the need to point out the obvious just once more, "You snogged Bellatrix," Sirius reminded, disgusted and shocked, as if it was only now sinking in.

"I hath sinned father. I need help fixing it."

Sirius took a breath. "At least you realized I was right..."

James rolled his eyes. "Congratulations. Truly I'm proud." It wasn't very convincing from his point on the ground, but he didn't move. He simply grasped Sirius' hands tighter. "Now help me fix it."

Here we are. Acceptance. He was such a good best friend. "If I die it's all your fault."

Potter got back up, not letting go of his best mate's hand. "I thought it was all Lily's fault?" A small smile. Sirius had only declared that every day.

"Maybe you are finally getting it…"

James made a face, "Whatever, whatever. Help me."

No, no. He couldn't have everything he supposed. Sirius sighed dramatically. "Fine. C'mon."

"Yay! Thanks!"

"I want an awesome funeral party."

"You got it mate." James smiled and continued walking over to the Slytherin corridor. It was only after they ran out a few moments later did he realize he still hadn't let go of Black's hand. Well that had been an effective way of delivering the message.


End file.
